Total Drama Pokemon
by LinguisticMelancholic
Summary: I do not own anything but this is a tournament with the final two from each season from the total drama series, please comment and give me feed back on how to improve it, thank you...Edit may I please get some reviews so I can know if I am bad or not?
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning Losers!" The intercom projected inside a stadium, with a theater around stage and the least 20 bleachers on each side. The entire contestants from the Total Drama series woke up. A young woman with a flower on her head said "Ugh my head is spinning.. Huh? Hey Mike where is Cam-" Mike, a tan lanky guy with a teal t-shirt and spikey brown hair yelled in an angry old man's voice "YEAH, you young looking old punk! Where is the brainy whimper snapper?" The taller Latin woman scoffed proudly "Who CARES?! Just tell me where _my_ Alejandro is?" LeShawna the big boned dark skinned woman and Bridgette a blond with a ponytail both said at the same time "You are just pathetic..." The tall light brown girl said rudely "Well, excuse me miss tongue stuck on an ice pole and best friend of the boyfriend kisser. I am actually glad they are not here. Hopefully they die- ". LeShawna, having enough of Courtney slapped her in the face and said "GIRL! That is IT! I knew you could be a little brat, but I did not EVER think you would go this far over a creep! Just like I told Noah in the first season, you need to learn some respect!" Courtney held her face as she growled. Suddenly a poke 'ball fell from the ceiling. Linsday cutely skipped to the poke 'ball "Awe, it is SO cute! It is like an apple button" Sam, Noah and Harold noticed the ball and bellowed "NO!" But Linsday already pressed the button. A Charmander appeared and she naively but sweetly said "IT IS SO CUTE! I'LL call you Tomato Sauce!" Courtney then snarled "Ugh! Whatever! It looks as ugly as Duncan's pimple! Yeah! I am on to you." The Charmander's eyes glowed yellow before he spewed a blast of fire at Courtney's face.

Everyone kept screaming and running around as the Pokémon was amok. Eventually Chris's voice said "Okay, that is enough, Charmander" The Pokémon happily returned to his Poke 'ball and Chris rode a rope downwards from where the ball fell from. In the middle of the stadium he said cheerfully "I am glad I got your hot attention. Laugh out loud! Anyway, you must be wondering why you losers are here and the win-" A short Indian kid wearing a blue collared shirt and short pants replied interrupted "You OBVIOUSLY wanted to show us a challenge based on the winners of the past four season for some kind of epic battle to the death involving fictional characters based off of a anime that may currently DIE in the possible next years or such, now can I please go home now?" Chris rolled his eyes and said kindly "Sheesh, do you have to ruin the fun? Oh, porygon..? use tri attack." A virtual paper crane bird appeared from cyber space and struck him with a yellow ball that galvanized him, a red ball that ignited him and a blue ball that froze him solid. It laughed as it disappeared. Dawn exclaimed "NO, the bird of virtualization was called forth by the evil source and used fire and thunder to turn him into a shell of ice as cold as its heart!" Everyone looked at Dawn like she was crazy silently before Chris broke the silence. " As I was saying the winners have been chosen to enter in the Pokémon Tournament called the TOTAL DRAMA POKEMON TOURNAMENT.!" Suddenly two Lopunnies began to do a Kirby dance with Chris as the PWT tournament music played for a while until the rabbit Pokémon disappeared. "Now before we brought you here, we had to send Owen, Gwen, Beth, Alejandro, Lightning, Duncan, and Cameron to the unova region to catch six Pokémon of their own!" Courtney Cried "NO FAIR! MY LAWYERS!" Chris then snapped "If you want to try to sue, realize you signed a contract to abide to my contest and their rules. Since you were never in the final two, you can't play!" Chris then smiled as he said "Please look at the happy screen for the pairings!" The TV appeared and showed the eight contestants. "Tomorrow, at 8am the quarterfinals will begin with The Athletic over achiever versus the Party Guy!" Izzy said in frenzy "GO BOY FRIEND! KICK HIS A**!" While Jo said "Jockstrap CRUSH THE FAT CRAP!". After this the two girls began to fight while Chris yawned as he snapped making a panpour used water gun on the ladies. "Next at 12pm, we have the Wannabee VS the Ultimate Villain" Everyone in the audience gasped except Courtney "Yeah! Stomp on her glasses and blind the ugly thing!" Linsday glared at her and said "Shut up you dirty sl*** little mean Tr***! Tomato Sauce, use fire blast to burn her to the air and while she is airborne use iron tail to efficiently slam her to the floor without hurting anyone else because they are my friends and I love them!" Everyone said awe as the Charmander shockingly appeared out of his ball, shot a blast of fire on Courtney's anus shooting her in the air and the Charmander jumped in the sky and turned his tail into metal as he swiped her own her spinal cord in the back making her land on the floor. Chris laughed and Linsday asked politely to Chris "Um… Cringle, may I please keep Tomato Sauce? He is so adorable, warm and cuddly, PLEASE?!" She held him in his arms and the Charmander gave Chris puppy dog eyes and Chris yelled "FINE! But not until the TDPT is over, got it?" She danced and said "I GOT A TOMATO!" then Charmander gave a strange look before he went in his poke 'ball. "OK, LET ME FINISH! At 3pm we got the queen bee Versus delinquent, and lastly at 8pm The Bubble boy Versus the Loner!"

Now, who will win, who will die and will Courtney ever shut up? find out in the quarter finals!


	2. Chapter 2

The Quarter Finals round One = Owen VS Lightning

The first round in the Total Drama Pokemon Tournament, felt rough. Owen, the plump party boy sighed "Ohh... I am SO hungry... Hopefully these concession stands have breakfast." He sat in his light blue waiting room. Justin, looking at himself in the mirror said "Do not worry, with a pretty boy like yourself, you are unstoppable.." Owen grinned "Say, thanks justin! That was nice of you..." Justion looked back "Oh, I am sorry, I was talking to my reflection again, This habit I hate...but love. So, who's up next? And what are these poke'mon things?" Owen scratched his blond head "Ummm OH oops! Here let show you one that reminds me of mister coconut!". He blew up his own large face and vomitted up a poke 'ball and Justin screamed "OWEN, that is just plain gross you know... but you are still cool, I guess.."

Lighting was inside punching a stuffed dummy in the hot pink waiting room. He had empty bottles of protein shakes all over the floor and different kind of weights in his room. He said vainly "Oh, yeah. Lightining will sweep the floor with these losers! Sha bang!" Then a the door behind him was knocked down by a medium height tomboy with a single eye brow. Short dirt blond hair neck lenght, the gray sweatsuit woman said casually "What's up, jock strape?" Lightning the african american athelete took off his shirt revealing a bronze nice six pack scoffef "JO! what are you doing interupting Lightning's training?!" She rolled her eyes and body-slammed him to the floor and put him in a head lock. Lightning cringed and sung "Uncle! Lightning gives up!" Jo smirked "What's the matter? Since you got your butt handed to Cam, you got soft..? Also, isn't the training for the poke'mon and not you?" Lightning said "Of course, man. Team Lighting, activite play 387!" Jo said "oh snap..."

The music roared ad the crowd on each side was waiting for results. Chris flamboyantly wore his referee shirt and said on his microphone "OK LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND..." Izzy said from the audience "I-SCOPE!" Chris rolled his eyes since he could not do anything while relentless crowds of guards were watching, "Whatever! welcome to the first round! Today on our blue side isthe Party guy, the first winner of the total drama series, the breathing food dispenser, and the guy filled with blissful friendliness, its OWEN!" The crowd roared as he rolled into a ball and jumped up and slammed the stage saying passionately "ITS LUNCH TIME BABY! Oh, hi izzy!"

Izzy yelled "Leave no leftovers behind!" Chris smiled "Next on the pink side we have the Over-achieving athelete, the one with brawns, pain and a summer worths of working out, LIGHTING!" Then his entire team from the Toxic rats except Scott said "SHA-BANG!" He charged out wearing a red and white pattern football helmet and threw it to the audience and bellowed "PREPARE TO LOSE FAT MAN!" the crowd from the audience boo-ed Lightning and Chris whispered to himself "THIS will bw good," facing the contestants he said "NOW COMENCE BATTLE!"

Owan smiled and waved before saying "GO SNORELAX! LETS HAVE A GOOD TIME BUDDY!" Chris then tilted his head and asked "Where are the poke 'balls?" "OH, HERE!" The audience looked grossed out as he threw up a poke 'ball and a Snorelax appeared on his side. Lightning laughed as he threw his pokeball like a football "Go, Hitmolee Show them the sting of Lightning, SHA-BANG!" Hitmolee kicked out hte ball with a side-kick. Owen called forth with angst "Snorelax, show him some strength!" The beast punched the floor with anger at the athelete's poke'mon. The hitmolee stared in silence Lighting said "Counter it!" He let itself get hit causing him to jump in the sky and force a kick in its stomach but Owen cried before it could land "stokepile" and it ate some rumble to make itself tougher. Owen ordered "Now body slam!". Wasting no time at all, the green beast gave the thing a bear hug with a sadistic smile. He floped upward and landed on its stomach. Snorelax rolled out of the way. and Hitmolee cringed like a flat pancake, Lightning looked dissapointed "NO! DO NOT GIVE UP IN THE NAME OF LIGHTNING! High jump kick follow with dynamicpunch!" Hitmolee sprug its long tired legs and tried to jump kick the sleepy poke'mon. But Owen said with concern "Protect.. and rest up buddy" A shield of light exuded around snorelax. "Hitmolee fell on the floor and his feet began to bleed and it curled into a ball and went to sleep healing its wounds. Owen cried to Lightning "Dude, your little friend is getting hurt! You should help the guy OUT!." Lightning however turned his head away from his pokeomn "Lightning's team needs no help! anything that does, is not with team lightning! SHA-BANG!" Hitmolee wided is eyes at disgust to his trainer before purposely fainting with a faint smile and disappearing in its ball. The brown fighter went in a fit of rage "THAT DOES IT LOSER! LIGHTNING WILL EAT YOU ALIVE! Hitmochan! read its mind, punch the ground and cause a fissure!" He threw the ball above the lights. Hitmochan rocketed itself and punched snorelax. This openned up a gap i the arena and snorelax fell down it but Owen called back Snorelax before it got hurt any worse. "DUDE! I hope my little guy is ok. NOW GO, milktank!"

He dropped out a poke 'ball from his nose and he plunged the ball to the floor next to the gap. Owen told him "Retaliate for your buddy!"Milktank eyes turned amber and used milk bullets to shoot up Hitmochan until it fainted. Lightning mouth was open in awe. "Wha...? This is insane. You must be a good fight, but it ain't over until you are singing out of this stadium Sha Bang! Machamp, dance with them, sha-bye-bye!" He threw his pokeball over in front of Milktank. Milktank curled into a ball in defense and it became a boulder, rougely chasing down the four armed monster. But Machamp tighted his eyes strongly and punched himself in the chest. He gave himself lividly graphic bruises but his muscle grew massively. Owen looked weird "Ok, dude, I think you have umm Hey! Noah! what is that...word? um narpisallism? Narosim cake?" Noah then said "Narrcissm" Lightning looked as if he got a huge head injury "Huh? Whatever, wimp! I'll take you down! Use mach punch." Machamp disappeared and reappeared on top of the milktank and brutally punch it. Milktank was about to put out a glass bottle of milk, but seizing the opportunity, he snatched the milk, drunk it in its face, and round-house kicked the uthers knocking it back to Owen's feet unconscious. After Owen called it back home, Lightning gave a condescending look "aw, would you want me to call your weakling out for you?" Owen smiled "Oh, Mr. Coconut, finish him with a few tricks. Heh heh heh..." Eggexcutor climbed out of the gap, with all three faces smiling" Lighting rolled over in humor "Really, a food tree!? Hey Chris give me a straw! HAHAHA!" Owan said with no emotion "Knock him dead with Psyshock." The tree concentrated with much contemplation and countless meteors of blue like attracted to Machamp and they exploded as Owen said smilely in hatred "Sha-dinner-time" Lightning eyes went blank and he fell down to the floor. Chris, walking to Owen's side raised Owen's sweaty and stomach acid dreached hand "And the winner of the first round is OWEN!"


	3. Chapter 3

Total Drama Pokémon Tournament quarterfinals Round 2=Alejandro vs Beth

The blackest corners of the waiting room were always murky. Sitting on a rolling black leather chair, the Latin charred black haired man said looking at himself in a mirror "I lost to my brother, so I learned how to win… simple. I played these totally dramatic losers like chess, and just when I promoted my new pawn into my only gorgeously volatile queen, she went against me and stabbed me through the BACK!" He snapped and broke the mirror. His face was smooth and light brown. He stroked his face and pulled out a poke 'ball and said "BUT this time around, things will go my way and these nerds are TOAST!"

Meanwhile, a little girl with braces sat Indian style on the floor. She put on her glasses and sighed looking at her six poke 'balls around her. Lindsay wearing her captain uniform from the second season skipped in the blue room. "HI!" Beth smiled "LINDSAY! How are you? But I thought you were not allowed?" "Oh, Christian said we can check up on anyone!" "But I thought you would have checked on Al?" Lindsay "Hm? Who's that?" Beth face palmed her hand "Never mind... I really do not think I can win against him! I mean, he's a creepy villain, BUT if it will make Courtney shut up and Bradley happy , it's worth a shot, right? Ugh! I miss Bradley!"

Chris said on the stage like always. "Hello ladies, gentlemen and former losers! Welcome to the second round of the TDPT!" The crowd was unusually silent as salient voice said "Whatever Chris, just let me walk out here, I would not want to seriously be of much trouble…" Chris then turned to the pink side "Hey, darth face burner, zip it!" Chris then smiles "Today on the girly side, we have the Ultimate Villain, the guy that played Casanova on most of the girls in the third season, the one who caused relentless eliminations, fooled Cam's boyfriend into believing he has a curse and literally was scorched by his destiny as a result of his spazy actions, Alejandro!" Everyone was quiet except Courtney screaming "YES, YES! MASTER ALEJANDRO! I LOVE YOU MY ONLY WORTHY HUSBAND!" as Alejandro walked to the arena in a Darth Vader based suit. His hair was still normal but blacker and his skin was covered in burns. He faced Chris and said "Humph, I suppose you could not help being a helpless idiot." Chris rolled his eyes once again and commented "Well unfortunately my little freak show I could, if I wanted to, automatically kick you out but, I'll let you find out on your own, AL.. Although complain about the name and you are disqualified!" Alejandro made a silent sneer at Chris. "Next, we have the wannabee, the girl with braces, have a boyfriend that was thought to be fake until the finals of season 2, BETH" Everyone clapped for Beth. As the girl walked to the stadium Alejandro said in a polite tone "Why hello, my great beau-" But Beth slapped him saying in response "Why would I like you when you are Heather's boyfriend, you almost killed Cody, you brainwashed my best friend, you have Courtney of all girls as your only fan, I already have a boyfriend hotter than you and you stuck Bridgette on a pole, CREEP!" Every girl in the audience clapped and LeShawna said "Yeah! Sister POWER!" Alejandro condescended her "I know you did not mean to taint me with your nerdy filth, so, I'll forgive you" Beth, not waiting for Chris called out "GO TRAMPICH!" Trampinch chopped loudly. Alejandro said "I do hope you can see who you are messing with, a PERFECT gentlemen.. Go, Magickarp!" A starage pokemon s flopped on the ground. Beth was confused "But? Magickarps are useless? Why woul" Alejandro smiled darkly "Night daze" A gas of black shadows swallowed the trampich, causing the poor Pokémon to scream. When the Pokémon was freed, It fainted with its eyes closed bleeding.

The audience gasped while Beth returned it to its Poke 'ball crying "Y-You….monster! How could yo- GO! Feebas ICE BEAM NOW" Beth called out feebas and it directed a beam at ice toward Magickarp Alejandro put the fish in its ball and released a Roselia. The thorn pokemon deflected it causally with protect and it pointed its violet arm flower cannon and drastically sliced the fish with leaves. Blood was spilt all over the battlefield. Beth, in admist to the violence was now on top of a giant Altiria. She announced timidly "WHIRLWIND!" an enormous gust of wind made the Roseilia disappear and the fish Pokémon appear. Then she said "YEAH! HOW ABOUT YOUR FISH TAKE DOWN ALTARIA!?" Unfortunately he replied "With a Full flesh gyarados, It would be my pleasure. He dropped a blue sphere pill in the fish and it glowed into a 15 foot atrocious pokemon Alejandro said "thunder" A jolt of lightning struck Beth and Altaria. Smoke fumed and when it cleared up, Beth was lying unconscious with the poke ball containing Altaria was under bath as if she forgot. Chris stood with his mouth open "Whoa, as much as I hate to say, Al is the winner….."


	4. Chapter 4

TDPT Quarter finals round 3 Duncan VS Heather

Heather was in her dressing room, brushing her Liepard for battle. She said "So, Liepard, who will be our next victim Duncan or ugh HIM?" She raised a picture of Alejandro that was completely ruined by Liepard. Heather could not help but smile evilly.

Duncan, the one browed criminal was in the black room while he watched as his Houndoom was biting Cody. "Look, moron. I do not really care for you in anything bad necessary, but flirt with MY girl one more time, and Houndoom will grill you up for dinner." Duncan said coldly. Cody nodded quickly as he limped out the back door.

The audience was cheering loudly. The enthusiasm made was also from the stadium all brand new. The Nurse Joy whispered something before being teleported out by an abra. Chris smiled "I have good news and bad news," The audience was quiet. "The good news is, Beth is dead" The crowd gasped while Chris laughed "Ok, I lied! Beth is alive" Everybody cheered while Sam asked "So…what's the bad news?" Chris grinned "Alejandro is not disqualified!" Everyone seemed upset except Courtney and Chris yelled "WHATEVER! Sheesh… In the third round on the blue side, we have the Delinquent, the criminal that is hated by chef, the one that is known as the bad boy that pets fluffy cute animals and the one that kissed Gwen, DUNCAN" A lot of people clapped except Courtney once again as Duncan walked to chris alongside the black dog pokemon. Courtney screeched "BOO! I F*#KING HATE YOU" Duncan pointed his finger at her "Use Will-o-wisp." He commanded as foggy blue flames were shot at her causing her to be scorched with third degree burns. Chris laughed and said "Now here is the queen bee, the manipulative maiden, the evil woman that has caused so many eliminations and is dearly despised by everyone, HEATHER!" Heather smiled as she walked to the stage. She smiled at Duncan "I hope you are ready to get locked up, juvie punk!" Duncan snapped "That is it princess! I'll-". Heather grinned at him "Liepard! Fake out and Faint ATTACK!" From the shadows it leaped from, the purple leopard pounced on the dog and disappeared again on to strike him while he was stunned.

Duncan growled, "Fire spin, NOW!" Houndoom shook off the attack and surrounded the cat with a ring of fire. Then he said "Beat her up you guys! A shadow of a sharpedo, Scrafty and Tyranitar appeared in the ring of fire. Liepard could be heard screaming in pain. When the flames disappeared Liepard was unconscious. Heather called her back to her poke'ball. "Thank you, Juvie kid. Mandibuzz, uses Sky Drop!" A vulture swopped down from the sky picked up Houndoom and slammed him into the ground. Duncan said while returning him into its poke ball. "Sneaky, aren't we? Well I do not plan on playing clean either." Heather smirked "We'll see just like in the song_, boyfriend kisser_" Duncan said "Sharpedo! Use aqua jet!" Duncan released his poke'ball and a stream of water was aiming to Mandibuzz but the bird just turned into an arrow of fire and plunged through the jet of water. The shark pokemon stood no chance. Duncan cursed "UGH! THIS IS SO STUPID! Scrafty! Kick her prissy ** out of here!"

Heather gave a cold smile returning the Mandibuzz to her poke'ball and said "Well Weavile. Its time for our DESTINY!" She called forth the black cat from her poke ball. It eyes glowed violently as it emitted a wave of darkness... and Duncan said" Are you ready…TO LOSE!?" The Asian said almost sarcastically "Very, in fact, TAUNT him in our grasp!" Weavile gave the middle finger to Scrafty. The Hoodlum charged at her with a mach punch knocking the cat out cold. As soon as that happened, Heather said "I'll take my win now." Chris said "What are you talking about? He still has a little frea-" At that same moment, Scrafty's eyes got blank and it had a heart attack causing it to faint. Duncan mouth dropped. Heather then snatched the microphone away from Chris and kicked him in his weak spot and said "Since I used destiny bond, and juvie here killed my Pokemon, he just handed me the victory."


	5. Chapter 5

TDPT quarter finals round 4

A/N= Hinted or obvious slight shonen ai surprise?

Cameron was pacing back and forth in the blue waiting room, Scared and timid about the fight. Suddenly he heard a knock that made him jump "Eekk!" Cameron screamed. "Relax Cam it's me, your DJ" Cameron grinned somewhat nervously holding a poke ball in his hand. DJ hugged him. After releasing him Cameron asked "So what are you doing here? I hope Zoey and Mike are okay. I cannot believe I have to fight Gwen, I mean what if she kills me?" He finished frantically in fear knowing that he does not know much about Gwen and that she tends to be emotionally intense. "Relax Cam, she is not that bad unless you get on her bad side" DJ said knowing for sure

Gwen would probably see him as a nice and humble version of Noah. "This is hopeless.. Ugh!" Gwen said complaining about the tournament. She rolled her eyes and then heard some music that sounded like a non-battle champion theme. She said "I Wonder who is making so much noise?" Trent smiled coming in the room "Hey Gwen! What is wrong?" The loner replied in a typical fashion "Oh, nothing except the fact I've been stuck here for the last six months finding Pokémon that could've killed me, I am forced once again to participate in another one of Chris's death games and I have to fight some kid. Other than that, I am definitely fine" She finished sarcastically... Trent did not know what to say but smiled optimistically "Well can't be that bad, and besides this kid Cameron I heard is very nice…" Gwen looking at herself in the hot pink mirror had a bad feeling Trent was wrong, AGAIN.

Chris looked at the already tired audience since it was so late but he grinned like an annoying streak of sunlight. "Hello LOSERS! This is the fourth and last round of the Total Drama Pokémon Tournament Quarter finals!" The crowd half yawned half cheered, Chris said "Anyway, let's get started! On the Blue side, is the Bubble Boy, the one that is Jo's punching bag until his smart betrayal, the one that is considered the biggest wimp, the one that has a separate gender, the lightest person in the entire series weighing 90 pounds at 16 and the one that is Devon's boyfriend, CAMERON!" Everyone from TDROTI roared "CAM!" as Cameron walked to Chris somewhat nervous. Chris turned to the Pink side "On the pink side, it is the Loner, the one that single handedly defeated a murderer with no fear, the one that is terrified of be buried, the one that broke up with her boyfriend through black mail, was eliminated because of her romance issues and is the major antagonist in the song _boyfriend kisser, _GWEN!"Everyone applauded her as she went to face her opponent and Trent began to play Cynthia's theme song, except Sierra and Courtney and the latter booed her "BOY KISSER! I HATE YOU!" Gwen sighed out of annoyance and the charmander appeared out of nowhere and swiped her with his tail and removed her from the stadium. Charmander saluted to Lindsay and she said "Thank you charcoal! I love you! Cameron looked scared and asked Gwen "Um will she be okay, it seemed to be a very lethal blow.." Gwen shrugged her shoulders "I do not know.. But she was annoying. I really do not want to battle right now but let's just get this over with already.

Gwen through her poke ball "Go Umbreon!" The pokemon appeared on her right side. Cameron said "I-I hope things go well, Magnaton!" Magnaton floated in the air. Gwen said "Umbreon use dig! The moonlight pokemon fled under the ground while the magnet trio levitated and Cameron said "Lock-on to the target and use signal beam on contact." Gwen eyes looked shocked "What the-?" Umbreon charged up from under his position but Magneton shot him in the chest with a beam of light. Umbreon was pushed back a little Gwen said "Crap this is messed up I can't win this! Umbreon use moonlight and hidden power!" Umbreon looked at the sky and glowed like the moon healing his wounds and six balls of orange light blasted Magnaton making him faint. "Magneton! No buddy! What a miscalculation that I caused him to obtain harm!"

Gwen replied "Is everything okay? You seem to be doing well…" Cameron looked confused then he saw a weird light he gasped and said "What? A eleg- NO!" He screamed in pain and everyone began to stare at Gwen like she was doing this. Gwen groaned "Great, first I'm the new heather now I am bullying little kids, perfect move McLean!" Chris looked at her "What I am not pulling strings this time or I'm fired." Cameron then stared at her. His eyes turned yellow and removed his glases "Such…a FOOL would even dare to defy me… I'll end this before you can answer 2 plus two! Porygon thunder! Trick room!." Umbreon used double team before it could make a move. Porygon used thunder to electrocute Umbreon, then he made a virtual arena. "Since my pokemon has a lower speed and you already moved, my thunder penetrated your defense causing major damage now I am the fastest pokemon on the field!" Cameron said almost inhumanely. Gwen glared him down "What the heck is this?" Then she thought of what he said speed…. "Go, Gothetelle!" A mysterious purple maiden appeared..

Cameron said "Pathetic worms, Porygon Coversion into the same tyoe as the enemy!" Porygon changed its design to look like the pokemon then Gwen said "Now, Shadow ball!" She charged a sphere of shadows and threw it at Porygon, then latter fainted in a matter of seconds . Cameron then screeched in agony "You… MORON! You- were supposed to be smart!" Cameron said sounding like a heartless machine.

Zoey and Mike finally said "Cameron! What are you doing?" Gwen started to sweat and Dawn said in Gwen's mind "The bubble of ingenious in processed by the street light colored brain. Kill the brain to free the bubble from his prison" Cameron then growled "You are going to be eliminated puny weakling! Go, Metacross! The metagross then used night slash on the maiden who passed out. Cameron said proudly "Now you only have one pokemon left…..such a child master alejandro shall-" Gwen said "Alejan-" She lookedup and saw a Elgyem standing on the stage lights. Gwen said "Bisharp! Use dark dark pulse on the intruder!" Murkrow flew out of it poke ball. Metagross stood in the way but bisharp sliced it with a guillotine making it faint and shot a blast of darkness that struck down the Elgyem and made it faint. Cameron's eyes returned to normal and moaned "Ughh…Um what happened? I-'m free? DJ was…right….you are nice….thank you…..." Cameron fell down and DJ charged on the stage and held Cameron in his arms putting his glasses on Cameron and Cameron said "DJ, are you mad at me…?" "No, not at all Cam. You did not do anything wrong, just rest up. I'll take you to our hotel room.." DJ immediately kissed Cameron directly on his lips. The entire audience said "Awwwwww" Chris looked shocked at the couple but said "Wow other than the whole yaoi moment the winner is GWEN! And with that we will go into another intermission moment! So in the meantime, GO TO BED!"

Author's note= Um I am sorry for the unexpected yaoi moment, but I always wanted to put Cameron in a yaoi since no one on the website has done that yet up to my knowledge.


	6. Chapter 6

TDPT semifinals round one

I

Alejandro and Courtney hid in the dressing room in the blue side. Still enraged, Courtney screamed"Ugh! That goth lips! I can't believe she beat that nerdy -" Alejandro said "Um, quiet would work for you very well….." Looking at his pokeballs closely, he thought about Owen's pokemon and his own. "Lets see, Gyarados, Roserade, and Zoaroak. All immensely powerful. The Cerebral one is too, but that could show too much. Courtney darling, could you please leave?" Courtney bowed and disappeared. Finally relieved of her constant bickering, naïve to the fact that she is just another puppet. He pulled out a Golden seed and said "Lets see how things play out, my jolly FAT friend."

Owen smiled at his pokemon. Milktank, already healed along with Exeggutor and Snorelax. Owen then said "Okay buddies that is it. All better! I am glad Lindsay was sweet enough to buy us lunch at the pokemon center. But now that you guys are all better.." Beaming through the doors, Izzy said "Yo! Big guy! What is up? Oh my goodness! Is that one of those man eating coconut trees I planted in Noah's backyard last summer?" Owen replied not knowing what she was talking about as usual "Nope! This is my friend!" Izzy laughed loudly and said "Cool! Come on Coconut tree, group headbutt!" Owen said "Um I don't know if-" Izzy smiled "Relax, come on tree man, give me your best shot!" The two head butted each other then Izzy passed out. Owen then pointed to Mr. Coconut. "Alright! For your bad behavior, no poffins for the rest of the tournament!"

Chris stood now watching the stadium of people and he said. "Okay, losers! Thanks for dropping by! Due to the number of people Complaining about Courtney, she is now officially hired!" Everyone in the audience gasped. Chris smirked "Although annoying, watching her get wasted like multiple times throughout the quarter finals is funny, we decided to have her pick up litter outside!" _Outside of the stadium, Courtney picked up trash near the booths, she yelled "I cant believe this! I'm suppose to be helping Alejandro! GWEN!- OWW!" five rocks were thrown at her by a drowsy old man, a mysterious pale man wearing all black, a grandmother with reading glasses, a grandpa wearing all five power items, and a woman with a pink colored dress with a heart scale hair pin._ Chris continued "Anyway now its time for the semi-finals! The first round is The Evil Alejandro versus the Fun loving OWEN!" The Audience cheered loudly as Owen walked to the stadium. But as Alejandro walked up to the stage commando Zoey yelled "YOU JERK! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT POSESSED !" Suddenly Chris snapped his fingers and a Jiggypuff appeared on her lap singing her to sleep.

Alejandro opened his arm widely as Owen walked to his face "You..were never my friend! You hurt Beth, manipulated everyone and now possessed a-" Alejandro then said "About time you got the memo, Kelceon, use frustration. The chameleon pokemon appeared in front of Alejandro and stressfully slapped Owen back to his part of the Stadium. Owen hurled a pokeball out of his mouth and said "Go! Lickylicky!" Lickylicky rolled out. Owen said "use defense curl, followed by rollout!" The tongue pokemon curled into a sphere then morphed into a bolder that rammed Kelceon. The chameleon endured the hit but transformed into a grey color. Owen then said "Use hyper beam!" Lickylicky pulled its tongue out and shot out a violent orange beam at Kecleon but there was hardly a dent on him. Owen yelled "What?" Alejandro said "Forgive me, my obese friend but it seems to me you can't tell your colors apart…. Even when they change in your stupid face! Now, Kelceon finish up with grass knot." A warm blanket of grass grew rapidly around lickylicky and began to consume his legs and tripped him… knocking him unconscious. Owen said "No! Licky!" Alejandro seeing Owen watch as he did not know the battle was almost over shouted mockingly "NO! OWEN DUDE! I'm so sorry bro, that you did not see this coming!" Owen "GRRR! SHUT IT!" Thinking about his stuff he pulled, he got an idea and said "Go Vanilla!" Vanelluxe appeared out of the ball and shot out an ice beam but Kelceon took very little damage and turned light blue.

"Still so ignorant my friend? I guess at least your stomach can handle humiliation and brain freeze- huh!?"

Kecleon became a block of ice and Owen started to sweat "Flash cannon!" Vanilluxe charged a flashy energy swirling with red and silver light. Alejandro's eyes became bloodshot as blast shattered the ice statue into pieces with Kecleon passed out on the floor. Alejandro called him in its Pokeball. Owen cheered and did a victory dance. Alejandro pointed out"You are just so strong Owen...I may have been wrong after all, well if it was not for this...Gyarados...ARISE." The winds faintly blew forth the pokeball as the launched it in the air. Once the ball opened it was as if a hurricane was occurring. Lightning struck the stage completely destroying it once again. The atrocious pokemon took one glance at the ice cream sundae pokemon before swiping it with its iron tail constantly. Vanilla looked beat up and before anyone could respond, Gyarados cremated the pokemon with fire blast. Owen was stunned.

"Th-thats enou-gh...Return-"

Alejandro laughed arrogantly "See? Now you are witnessing the awing power of Alejandro... Owen, its a shame... You won the TDI by sheer chance, I mean face it, you got eliminated by the Princess of Pride because of your lack of competence in TDA, you were even given a second chance to be a damn spy and once again failed at that request and now at TDWT you were easily fooled by me, your mentally disadvantaged self was eliminated by me, fan-dork, my queen bee, and even your deliquent friend. Your presence evacuated from the earth will make the entire environment more of a cleaner place for the king of everyone...Me"

No one knew what to say in response to Alejandro's heinous word. Owen snapped. His eyes were colorless, his tears were flooding out of his eyes uncontrollably he then faced Alejandro and made a sanguine wide grin "Hey Al," He began in a soft voice...and he finished darkly like a crazed mad man "MAY I DEVOUR YOU? HAHAHAHA! Swalot! ITS LUNCH TIME!" Owen swallowed a pokeball whole whole while burping. He punched himself in the stomach making a sickly sound of a pokeball shattering. Owen began to sweat which melted away his white canadian shirt revealing his chubby chest. Purple liquid oozed out of his ears, belly button, and grossly enough his nose. Everyone started to throw up as it began to turn in a violet sphere of jello infront of Owen. Owen finally vomitted up a huge grime of purple mud mixed with digested pieces of its pokeball and a 9 foot long Swalot formed. Owen said "MOIST IT WITH POISON GAS AND ACID SPRAY!" Alejandro said "Gyarados use protect!" But Gyarados was swallowed up by Swalot and was spat up covered in gooey lime saliva looking terrified. Alejandro voice shook "Impossible..." "SWALOT! VENOSHOCK ! AND A GUNKY CHERRY ON TOP FOR YOUR STOMACH!" Alejandro watched in horror as gyarados was charred but while he was charging for a gunk shot Alejandro said "Ready for my song..?"

Gyarados pounded Swalot to the ground with a facade and bite him with an ice fang "I left Bridgette stuck to a pole..." Alejandro said. Swalot slipped away. Owen then became normal from his berserk mode saying"What? Thunderbolt!" Gyarados eyes turned magenta and made Swalot stop dead in it track staring at Gyarados with lust... "I robbed Leshawna of her fabulous soul" Gyarados sticked its tongue out at Swalot which pissed it off the charts. "I even made Courtney loose control!" Alejandro sung more loudly. Gyarados then wrapped Swalot with its tail raised it to its face before striking it down to its trainer, making an messy earthquake...hurling them down a hole. Alejandro then finally said "I'll leave you stuck in a hole, and this is how I ended this!"Izzy shrieked "NO! CUTE BOYFRIEND!" Chris said "Wow, Alejandro you are going to get me a lot of ratings and a lot of lawsuits..." A random vine appeared from the ceiling and Izzy tried to pound on him but he dodged her and she hit the main Screen. Chris gave Alejandro a pretty harsh look. Alejandro smirked a bit looking at Bridgette and Leshawna as he looked down at the abyss Owen was trapped in


End file.
